1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a low profile thereof with efficiently resilient contacting arms thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,652,329 and 7,563,107 disclose the contact of the electrical connector having the contacting section and the retention section with the associated soldering section located in different planes oblique to each other. Chinese Patent No. CN201303090Y also discloses the contact of the electrical connector having the retention section and the contacting section with the associated soldering section located at different planes oblique to each other. Anyhow, all aforementioned designs are not fit for the low profile socket of the connector.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to meet the low profile requirement.